Eso no es un coso
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Es mi versión de cómo Bella descubrió el "coso" de Edward. Y así va la historia...


Este drabble fue escrito para un grupo de buenas amigas que deseábamos disfrutar con las ideas locas que nos vienen de vez en vez. La portada es original de **Diana**.

...

Ese no es un coso

…

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —gritó Bella mientras corría con el rostro oculto tras sus manos que oprimían con fuerza para no mirar de más. Ambas palmas se dispararon como resortes contra sus ojos y boca ante la impresión—. ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo Juro! ¡Lo Juro! —Seguía gritando mientras salía disparada por el pasillo alejándose lo más posible de la habitación de su amigo.

Esme le había abierto la puerta de la casa esa tarde y de manera muy atenta (como siempre), le indicó que su hijo se encontraba en su habitación, que subiera y por favor le hiciera saber que la cena estaba lista y que en breve se reunirían en el comedor.

Edward, instructor y campeón nacional de artes marciales, hijo único de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, y todos ellos vecinos de los Swan; sin olvidar que desde la infancia ha sido el mejor amigo de Isabella, la muy abstraída niñita genio con quien siempre estudió y a quien le está enseñando técnicas de defensa personal.

Isabella de 17 años, nunca ha vivido sola y pronto partiría a realizar estudios superiores en Europa, por lo que tanto los Swan como los Cullen acordaron que Bella aprendiera cómo defenderse, y desde luego los dos jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Esa misma tarde habían estado aprendiendo algunas maneras de cómo se inmoviliza a un asaltante. Edward jamás imaginó que aquellas inocentes llaves, la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el contacto físico le resultaran tan devastadores.

_¿En qué estaría pensando cuando acepté?_ Pensaba el chico mientras entraba en su habitación despojando su cuerpo de toda prenda y arrojando estas con agonizante furia en cualquier dirección. _¡Menos de veinte minutos! ¡Veinte minutos! ¿Esa fue toda la resistencia que logré?_ Seguía recriminándose mentalmente mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro del cuarto, tal como vino al mundo y con una mega erección.

Su mano derecha estaba sobre su miembro y empezaba a acariciarse con brusquedad cuando se abrió la puerta. Se encontraba tan absorto con su enfado y su "problema" que no escuchó cuando tocaron a ella. Sus ojos se entornaron ante la imagen y luego todo fue caos.

…

Hoy, tres años más tarde, Edward se hallaba reclinado sobre un sofá de la terraza del _pent-house_, con Bella entre sus piernas y apresada entre sus brazos y su fuerte pecho; contemplaban juntos la puesta de sol y de un momento a otro Bella echó hacia atrás su cabeza y acercando los labios al lóbulo de la oreja del hombre susurró creando una deliberada brisa caliente a esa piel tan próxima y varonil, luego de unos segundos dijo:

—Ese no es un coso, Edward, esa es un arma muuuy peligrosa, créeme —exclamó ella pícaramente, en tanto que acariciaba con delicadeza de arriba abajo una y otra vez su abultado vientre.

—¿Coso, Bella?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi desnudo? Teníamos como ocho años, era verano y tú y yo decidimos ir a la piscina que mis padres recién habían construido en el jardín trasero, ¿no lo recuerdas? Ese día no teníamos trajes de baño y no nos importó tirarnos al agua en ropa interior. Luego no quisiste ponerte tu ropa con tus… mojados. Recuerdo que te cambiaste delante de mí y yo te pregunté por… por… —Dejó la idea inconclusa al tiempo que señalaba su entrepierna.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo —cortó incómodo la línea de conversación.

—Pues, ese día me dijiste que era tu "coso" y… —Fue abruptamente silenciada por las risas de Edward.

—Teníamos ocho años, Bella.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero permíteme decirte que llamar "coso" a tu… —Siguió gesticulando con unos sensuales movimientos de cejas y un par de cabeceadas—, es la cosa más abstracta que se le pudo dar a algo de tales dimensiones. ¿Cuánto mide?

—Un momento, un momento, ¿pretendes continuar con este tema tan bochornoso? —cuestionó él ruborizado y abiertamente incómodo.

—No solo me pregunté muchas veces por tus medidas, ya sabes grosor y longitud… ¿cuántos son? —continuó abriendo bien la mano y contemplándola con atención, como si él no acabase de decir nada—, ¿25, 30 o más? Cuánto podía pesar, también deseaba descubrir cuál era su aguante. Pensaba en ello tanto que incluso me gustaría cambiarle de nombre, porque en definitiva Edward, eso no es un coso… Podríamos hasta ganar un _Guinness Records_, tú por tenerla de ese tamaño y yo por poderla engullir tanto… —Finalizó lamiéndose los labios saboreándose con deseo y recordando con ensueño el día en que Carlisle les realizó la primer ecografía y les informó que estaban embarazados y que serían gemelos.

.::.

_Gracias a mis niñas de "__Naturaleza de una Obsesión"_: Martina Bennet, Diana, Melyna Ortiz, Flo Gonzalez, Karen L. Ortiz Villalba, Saydeth Alvarez, Luna Sanz, Perla Hernández Moreno.


End file.
